dragonballzbjfandomcom-20200216-history
Master Shen
Biography Master Shen is the master of the Crane School and Mercenary Tao's older brother. Even though he was older, Mercenary Tao was always one step ahead of him. A rivalry then grew between them. They began to fight over the smallest things. Eventually, a simple spilled bowl of rice was enough to break them apart. He and Master Roshi were both students of Mutaito, and they quickly became rivals. Master Roshi states that when King Piccolo defeated Mutaito, he could not deal with the shame of losing in front of his pupils. Roshi believes that on that day Shen changed for the worse. Mutaito returned and sealed King Piccolo with the Mafuba, but died in the process. Shen was never the same again. His heart became dark, and his Master's failure and eventual death weighed heavily on his mind. He eventually started The Crane School, whilst Roshi started The Turtle School, and their rivalry continued. Fortuneteller Baba Saga Crane Hermit is mentioned in the episode, "The Last Dragon Ball", and later appears in an old photograph of Master Roshi and himself. Later in the last episode of the saga, "Which Way to Papaya Island?", he appears with his two students. Tien Shinhan Saga Master Shen's studentsTien ShinhanandChiaotzuentered The World Tournament while Master Shen watched. RivalMaster Roshi, disguised asJackie Chunand his studentsGoku,KrillinandYamchaalso entered the tournament. All of them reached the final eight.Tien Shinhanfought Yamcha and defeated him in the first match. The second match had Jackie Chun fightingMan-Wolf, which he defeated easily. Chiaotzu fought Krillin, but lost, in the third match. Goku defeatedPanpootin the last match. Tien fought Jackie Chun in the first semifinal, and during this match, Master Shen figured out who Jackie Chun really was and told Tien by using telepathy. Tien told Roshi he knew it was a disguise. Roshi started lecturing Tien, which ultimately led to Tien and Chiaotzu leaving Shen. Roshi forfeited the match, and Tien was ready for the Final. Goku and Krillin fought an intense fight next, but Goku was victorious. During this tournament Master Shen finally heard what had happened to his brother Mercenary Tao. The night before the tournament Shen tried to kill Goku (filler), but failed when Tien intervened. Tien stated that he would kill Goku during the final. After finding out that Shen ordered Chiaotzu to constantly paralyze Goku during the match, Tien had an argument with Shen and decided not to be an assassin anymore. This results in him no longer wanting to kill Goku. Furious after hearing this, Shen then commanded Chiaotzu to paralyze both Goku and Tien, in order for him to kill them both. As Chiaotzu refused to paralyze either of them, Master Shen then decided to grab Chiaotzu and kill him instead. Having seen enough, Roshi used his Kamehameha Wave to blast Shen away, thus saving Chiaotzu. Tien won the tournament, but Shen was not present at the time. King Piccolo Saga Crane Hermit appeared at the start of the King Piccolo Saga in the episode, "Enter King Piccolo", in Master Roshi's flashback when he and Master Shen narrowly survived King Piccolo and his mutant spawn. During this time period he and Master Roshi were good friends until their master left them and Shen lost faith in him. Piccolo Jr. Saga In the episode, "The Time Room", Goku goes back in time and meets a teenaged Master Roshi and Master Shen when they were students under Mutaito. During this time, Shen and Roshi are rivals and Shen is as ruthless as in the present timeline, striking Roshi's love interest Fanfan and taking her hostage. He later traps Goku and Roshi in a deadly ring of fire, but is finally stopped by Goku and is thereafter scolded by Mutaito, who tells him that if he wants to stay in his school he will have to start his training from the beginning. In present time he appeared three years later when he returned to the tournament with his brother Cyborg Tao. Tao brutally defeated Chiaotzu during the preliminary rounds, and easily qualified for the final rounds. He met Tien Shinhan in the first match, as Shen eagerly watched. Tien knocked Tao unconscious, and said to Shen, never to bother him again. Master Shen then carried away Tao and left in shame, swearing revenge. In Dragon Ball Z he is seen again briefly during the Vegeta Saga in Tien's flashback after Chiaotzu Self Destructs in an attempt to kill Nappa. * Levitate: A skill which allows its users to fly. * Dodon Ray: A technique used by both Shen and Tao (Which of the two created it is unclear) as well as the Crane school's pupils. It was designed to compete with Master Roshi's Kamehameha. * Telepathy: Master Shen can speak with his targets mentally. * Although Master Shen doesn't appear as a playable character in any of the video games, he is mentioned in a dialogue between Mercenary Tao (his brother) and Master Roshi (his former comrade and later rival) in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * The name "Master Shen" only exists in the dub. In the original Japanese version, the name "Shen" refers to the human body Kami takes over for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament (that character is called "Hero" in the dub.)